Recurrence
by Dash24zappshift
Summary: An osculate on her trap. To renew another.


_Recurrence_

There was red.

Its luscious color being riled up at the area, causing it to crumble and fall whenever seconds tick. The anatomy of a human gives it a significance of life, circulating through the veins of everyone. If contained, you are given time to live out your existence – carefully or carelessly, a choice to be picked and destiny isn't necessarily given, yet we hold onto that singularity, praying that it would give the future that the people endeavour.

_A cough resonated. _It reaches the ears of the same-hued girl as she turns around, facing the man in black attire along with white sleeves popping out of its holes.

"Excuse me miss, but we're closing soon. Just letting you know beforehand" He smiled gently, gloved hands tucked away behind his rear.

"Okay. Uhm, right. Thanks", The warned stumbling on her own words. "I'll leave in a few sec" She assured the employee.

The man nodded, taking his leave to tell the other guests at the gallery.

The girl facing the portrait sighed. She let her downcast gaze travel from the bloody eyes of the painting, inhaling the fresh scent emitting from the masterpiece, proceeding again as she takes in all the details. The journey never stops, but it always comes back to those familiar scarlet eyes that pierces itself back at her. A petite figure encased in a sturdy border, hung at a display, and she hated how much the light was dimming slowly, signaling her that the gallery was about to call it a day.

Hearing the soft clacks of the remaining people, she was alerted. She doesn't want to leave yet, but she finally decided that it be best to follow them all out.

She'll come back tomorrow after her work anyway.

* * *

Maki Nishikino. That was her name.

It was also the same name that was embedded on the painting at the far down right corner of the piece. She kept staring at it ever since it was displayed.

Heart clenched in guilt.

Eyes glistening in mixed emotions that she can't describe.

Hands tightened at the ends of her bag.

It feels like she can never leave this place for as long as she lived.

Whenever she hears her name, it felt like she was entitled to carry the legacy her family left behind. They were doctors, and she was too – a painter in her free time. She never intended to let one of her own personal works to be showed in a famous gallery owned by her friend, Eli Ayase, yet it also felt so right to let itself shine proudly, being showered with dazzling specs of dust hovering through colloids. Her parents were against it, obviously. They were against everything, she recalls. Anything related to free abstract and will was something the Nishikino's never really understood. She tried explaining her side of story, of course, but you can already foresee the outcome if one tries to push her own ideas to progenitors. Those who wanted their descendants to create longevity, was someone she considers selfish. It's not like she was born solely to continue their lives as if she was an avatar in their game. She hated it.

She loathes that realization a lot. Especially knowing that she cannot do anything about it. Like a prophecy set in stone, they say.

Lids flickering slightly, mind absorbed with notions she cannot exactly point out while tracing her steps. She let her hardened fingers hover above the case, feeling the engraves of the wood and mouth murmuring words that will never reach the person being uttered to.

"When…" She breathed out, quite tired from whispering the same question repeatedly.

"Don't worry. She'll come back Maki. You, and just like the rest of us, just need to wait a bit longer" Eli, the owner of the gallery, assured the younger one. She gave a few pats on the back before returning to her rounds.

Maki let out a heavy exhale, shivering when her skin crawled. She dropped the hand she carried and began walking out of the exhibition place.

She'll come back again anyway.

* * *

It's been 2 years since the first time she started the cycle.

Maki wouldn't and _couldn't_ wear off the habit of her walking here in the gallery after her work; twice a day if she gets a day-off. It was almost as if this was more than a routine, more of like a daily chore. She was obligated to return, and never to miss a day.

This serves as her attendance, somehow. Eli even joked about it as she laid a kiss atop Nozomi's head during that day.

On the other hand, Rin – the only same-age and high school friend she has over the years – thought that Maki was already going overboard with all the whole "I'll be waiting" motif that she's been doing ever since _her_. Rin also commented on how much she hated it whenever Maki would randomly drop her calls whilst every time the mauve eyed girl would ring her phone, she would respond ASAP. It was unfair in Rin's part of this whole "accompanying your friend" (as her girlfriend, Hanayo, have always mentioned the instant Rin would readily combust) burden she was given.

"Can't you just message each other or something nya?" Rin complained, hands resting behind her head as she looks up at the gloomy sky, rain was threatening to fall down. "If I were you, I would've already stopped this and move on to find another" Seriousness seeped in her voice, vision not leaving the heavy clouds as she let her message reach the ears of her stubborn friend.

"You don't know anything about her Rin. Stop poking your nose into my business. Besides, do you think I haven't thought of that motive?" Maki retorted, though it came out increasingly as a mumble that left her tentative lips.

The orange headed girl just shrugged from her seat, grabbing her cup of tea in the process. "I'm just telling you the obvious Maki. If this person you are waiting for really loves you, you should know and _feel _that she does through means of physical and social contact" She swirled the spoon inside the cup, mixing the powder she added.

"Why do you care so much? Don't you have your own girlfriend to take care of?"

Rin chuckled, "C'mon Maki, do you really think I am doing this for you?" When she didn't hear a reply, she then sighed exasperatedly, "Sike, perhaps I do. Also, Hanayo's gonna kill my wussy ass if I ever leave you like this anyway" She leaned onto her palm, staring straight into lavender. "So technically, I don't have much of a choice"

Maki rolled her eyes, but not long after she laughed at Rin's sorry butt.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want. Just wait till you have someone to push you into doing things you don't exactly like" Rin grumbled to herself, her pupils are close enough to boring holes into her teacup for staring at it for too long now.

"Is Hanayo that manipulative?" Maki questioned, her attention finally shifted from her overthinking mind.

"No. I wouldn't say it like that" Rin pondered for a minute, a snap of her fingers followed soon. "More of like, you can never say no to your significant other. Which is kind of annoying yet I do it anyway? I don't know. I live to impress sometimes" She gave a smug look to Maki, receiving a headchop from the latter later.

"Just because during a dance competition that you competed eons ago made fate decide to let you meet Hanayo, doesn't mean you can let your arrogant ass speak for your own"

"Okay, that last part kinda hurts nya" Rin frowned, deceitfully trying to guilt trip her friend.

"I really wonder what Hanayo saw in you to make her fall for you when you are narcissistic like this"

"Can we stop with these accusations just because you are single? Please?"

Rin was then blocked on all of Maki's social media accounts for a month with hanging debts.

* * *

"Got any plans for this week?" Kotori asked, placing a cup of coffee near Maki's desk as she did.

The red head doctor shook her head, hanging her white coat at the back support of her swiveling chair along the way.

"Other than the gallery, I have nothing on my schedule as of now"

Kotori nodded at her answer. She gave Maki the clipboard of the patients she just finished doing her rounds with and continued, "Today's Wednesday right? Reserve Friday for me"

Maki rose her eyebrow slightly, "Okay, sure. But uhh, what exactly are we going to do?"

"Just save the date. We go out after our shift together"

Maki could only nod. Kotori's still her senior despite the very fact her family owns this hospital that is famous for its successful surviving rates in operations. She recalls during their time in college, she had never imagine that the sweet and wife material, Kotori Minami, would ever take a medicine course. Maki never judged her. It just came out like a surprise to her, because the high school senior she knew was all about labor and knitting pieces of clothes together. A fashion designer, if she may add.

"Wear something classy, okay?" Kotori beamed partially before trudging to her cubicle.

"Alright"

Maki agreed, though a bubbling confusion was brewing in her guts.

* * *

It was Thursday when she once again entered the gallery. She was wearing her long coat and deep black boots that reached around her ankles, making her steps more resounded. She looked for the tall blonde owner in her office. Glancing at her wrist watch briefly, she reminded herself that it was already half past twelve and the place was going to shut down soon. Maki peaked through the tiny spaces of the shades placed on the windows.

"Where the hell is she?" Maki cursed to herself.

There was a tap on her shoulder that startled her but recovered from it when she saw familiar azure eyes.

"Looking for me?" Her deep voice echoed in the hallways as she chuckled.

"Eli. I thought that you already left"

"You clearly used the backdoor to come in here, so I guess it should be pretty obvious that the gallery's still partially open" Eli laughed again.

Maki grimaced at her mistake, "True. I think the lack of coffee in my system is degrading my comprehension in simple situations like this"

"I find that hard to believe" Eli joked, grabbing for the keys that were jingling from her waist ever since she had encounter Maki.

She threw the keys at the red head's direction whilst catching it in the process.

"I'll give you half an hour max. Meet me at the rear after. Be glad that I have new pieces to check on for display for the following week" Eli grinned and turned around to go to the rear area. "You remember which key it was, right?"

Maki nodded, "Yeah. The _red_ one"

She was already familiar with the directions. A little pattern can't hurt anybody, as her body would gladly take the usual route and natural instincts as to where the nuances take her. Ironically, as Maki's feet began to shake, she knew that no matter how much she convinces herself, she can't shake off the feeling of these wretched twisting innards. It creates rapid pulsing and hammering thumps, making her ears go deaf and causing hastening respiration.

It was still difficult. Maki can't deny that.

She unlocked the door that leads to another space. As she laid her fingers on the lock that secures the barricade of the room, she can feel electricity crawling on her skin.

_'Here we go again' _Maki thought to herself, entering through transparent frames.

There was nothing extraordinary about it anyways, truthfully speaking. She was here almost everyday, ever since those years ago.

The sound of the hinges creaked loudly.

Maki guided herself in, passing by several artworks till it landed onto a particular one. Seeing the familiar painting gave her heart an underwhelming yet elated feeling of hope. She took a chair from a corner, placing it in front of the piece and sat on it. She leaned back, taking everything from her point of view.

And then, _she waits._

* * *

The limit passed by quickly and Eli already closed the gallery down. Maki eyed the Russian girl who was typing a text on her cellphone, its lights illuminated their surroundings a bit. She can see that she was sending a message to her co-workers that should arrive here tomorrow at 8 in the morning and one to Nozomi, alerting the receiver that she's on her way home.

After doing those did Eli finally look up at Maki, smiling slightly, gesturing to her car, "Need a ride?"

Maki felt that her answer would be damn obvious, she wasn't a fan of commuting in the first place, "Why would I say no?" She adjoined it with a laugh and led herself to the passenger's seat.

Eli gunned the engine and drove out of the garage, continuing straight for the main road. The brightened city buildings accompanied the duo in the car, creating comforting ambiance of the uneasy atmosphere. The driver wanted to ask Maki, but somehow she also felt that it isn't the right time yet. As someone who's older, the need to at least give her kouhai an advice from all her worries was like a given duty to her. Mostly because she is downright concerned for the doctor, and also because Maki was beating herself too much.

She admires the red head's determination to wait for that certain muse she described two years ago. But everyday, she can see the lavender withering as time moves forward, what more if this would go on for decades? Eli wouldn't be as agitated as much if only Maki's career doesn't involve emergency units and sudden imperative professional calls. Her apprehension wouldn't be bad if only Maki's life isn't controlled by her solipsistic parents. She wouldn't worry much if Maki takes care of herself more. But none of them are at least progressive.

"So, how was it?" After the mind debate, Eli finally asked.

"It's still unchanging…same old, same old" Maki droned, her mind not really invested with this kind of topic.

The blonde hummed in acknowledgement, "Have any plans for this week?"

"Kotori invited me somewhere. She didn't specify where, but she did say something about wearing something formal"

"Attending a business gala of some sort?" Eli suggested, making both of them chortle.

"Please, don't jinx it. Knowing Kotori though, she knows how much I hate those things, surely she isn't planning on anything related to it, right?" Maki fidgeted from her seat, just imagining herself with disgusting men trying to gain her favor is instantly distasteful as it is.

"You're right. Let's just hope it'll be something both of you would enjoy going. Is Honoka coming along?"

"She hasn't mention any honks yet, but I'm guessing so. Those two are inseparable" Maki remarked, stretching her neck a bit to the side as she made herself comfortable.

"Couldn't agree more" Eli concurred.

Silence ensues right after the comment. The only thing that resonated in the vehicle was the hum of the air conditioner while temperature drops every second. Eli thought this could be the opportunity for her to ask Maki how she was feeling or anything that could decrease the said anxiety for her friend.

"Do you think I'll ever see her again?" Maki beat her to it, hands are now crossed with each other.

It kind of startled the owner, but nonetheless kept her composure.

"I'm not sure. She used to be our regular two and a half years ago, but ever since you started posting your works up, she somehow just disappeared" Eli admitted, woolen fingers tightened their gripped at the wheel.

"Is she avoiding me?"

"Unlikely. Although, she's quite a peculiar one" Eli tried to recall. "But, I also think that it could also be coincidence. Perhaps life abruptly took a turn?"

Maki didn't respond as she just leaned at the passenger's side, sighing more defeated than before. Why was she even waiting for the impossible? It was already obvious that there was no way she was going to see that person again for the second time.

Two years ago was the time she was captivated by a muse she can never forget ever since the encounter. Once was enough, Maki would always nag herself if she gets her hopes up too much. It just feels so different if she can meet again the mysterious girl; the one whom charmed her without the use of words, enticing her just with scarlet eyes, and a smile so tempting it creates shades of trouble, knowing she'd been spellbound.

Maki closed her eyes, the mind throwing in spectrum of colors, splashing itself an artwork more than of what it is worth. She was then eased, her heart was thumping unconditionally, credulous of the chance once more.

"I hope it's the latter" Maki responded. It was late, but Eli understood and agreed as well.

"Me too, Maki"

The night went along with Eli dropping off Maki at her condominium and the doctor getting ready for the day ahead of her later.

She was out of the bathroom, freshened up. Maki set her alarm at noon and plopped on her bed, still caught up with the sparking fantasy of her getting to see the person with ruby irises. Facing the ceiling, she now counts to herself.

"I guess, waiting a bit more can't hurt" She uttered. "I've done it in the past, I can just do it again"

She succumbs deep in her covers, letting slumber take a hold.

* * *

Maki went to the hospital as usual. Patients here, fellow doctors there, charts, emergency rooms, stats, and the lot. It was just as exhausting as it was every single day. It was when night has finally dusked did Kotori approach the red head with her usual grin and golden eyes that glistens whenever rays hit.

"We'll have dinner first, then I'll tell you along the way what we'll do for this evening" Kotori mused, almost practically skipping her way towards her space.

Maki nodded, still thinking what they'll do later.

_'Looks like I'll just have to wait'_

The next time they faced one another, was when they sat across each other during the said dinner. Occupying a table for four but leaving two seats vacant. Maki was wearing a bloody cocktail dress that reached down to her thighs, hugging her gifted figure. There was a thin shawl draped on her shoulders, complimenting the tone of her dark clothing. Kotori, on the other hand, was wearing a floral kind; degrees of green and translucent frills etched on it. They were already eating their ordered meals at an exquisite restaurant whose interiors scream "fancy".

"How's the steak?" Kotori asked rather late, but the lavishing taste was incredible not to be commented on.

"It's alright" Maki replied with her usual monotone voice.

"Honoka's going to join us later" Kotori mentioned, eyes trained on the food in front.

Maki saw it coming as she nodded and shrugged her shoulders lightly, indicating that she doesn't mind.

"Is it okay?"

"Yeah"

Kotori gazed at the red head with guilt, "It might seem like I'm making you a third wheel"

"No, no, it's fine. Really" Maki shook her head, raising her right hand.

"It was sudden that Honoka would be joining us because her client withdrew abruptly, making a slot to join" The ash-gray haired woman laughed gingerly, recalling Honoka's call earlier.

"Sounds like Honoka to me alright" Maki chuckled.

"Are you sure though?"

"Don't worry about me. Just think of this as a date with her and I apparently tagged along"

"That statement is so cruel"

"Depends on how you take it is all that matters" Maki winked, finishing the last gulp of wine before gesturing a refill.

"True enough"

Honoka was late. It was typical, but Maki had already foreseen it happening.

She and Kotori were outside the theater, waiting for an orange-airhead to finally show up in the tremors of the night. They already got the tickets for the play, all that's left was the tardy Kousaka.

Kotori was now on her phone, in call with the her.

"Honoka-chan where are you?"

Maki can hear a distant scream of apology coming from the device, "Sorry Kotori-chan! Traffic is so heavy, and I am not even halfway! It's raining and it's so cold without you here!"

Kotori can feel herself sighing and crunching her eyebrows in mild frustration. She turned to Maki, eyes brimming with dilemma. She accepted Honoka's endless apologies, mentioning that it wasn't her fault and that she should stay safe.

"I'm sorry again, Maki" Lavender irises noticed the glossy golden eyes, misty breaths, and she couldn't think of anything else because of a growing headache.

"It's okay" She just let go of their tardy company, she doesn't really mind.

"You can go ahead if you want" Kotori shivered, her thick and woolen cardigan resting on her shoulders that goes down her dress made Maki doubt that the older can withstand the cold with their current outfits.

"Can't you just wait for Honoka inside? It's freezing out here"

"I have our entrance tickets, Honoka can't go in without them" She smiled. Maki hesitated, but the older one was already pushing her towards the luxurious doors. "I'll be okay! Don't worry"

* * *

When Maki set foot inside the designated theatre room, a new kind of cold has swept her, leaving traces of goosebumps while profound sensations enter her vision.

The interior was indeed vast, enough for large audiences to settles themselves in. Chandeliers hang on the white creamy ceiling, several balconies lined up at the sides, deep red colored curtains on the stage, and walls with intricate designs. Everyone was already on their assigned seats; the lights were already dimmed, and guards were in position near certain pillars. Maki can see the red carpet that dragged along near the stage, where the orchestra stayed and was about to play the opening piece. Maki brisk walked her way to her seat, using what little of light she can make out of the grand place so she can finally sit down.

She doesn't know how, but Kotori got them one of the best seats in the house – which she was grateful for – and when she lastly gets to relax on its expensive cushions, she was slightly jumpy when the first act began.

Maki can already feel the music coursing through her veins when the conductor taps, signaling for the preparation as its wand began to point at the person in charge of the grand piano. She eyed the pianist, she can see herself in the person when she focused on his hands, fingers tied with white tiles as it prances gracefully, hitting every note effortlessly.

Her passion for music surged within, lulled by its enticing melody, the mystery of its charm and allure. She can't exactly place her feelings into cohesive words, but with an instrument – her medium of communication – she can replace those direct meanings into inexplicit emotions full of message and nostalgia that not all verbal things can express greatly. It was amazing, she thought to herself while her clothed fingers drum against the fabric of her dress, gliding swiftly as if on the keys. She wanted the freedom circulating to embrace her once again, to remind her that she needs to find a way to create a trail for her passion. Because a path full of thorns, wretched sticks and stones with no light passing through dark patches, can't compare to a path different from the former that's full of flowers, green grass and healthy trees which has a bright ray leading you to a road full of compassion and motivation that can replace any hardships.

As the audience was mesmerized, the actors and actresses on stage began shuffling themselves in position while the spotlight hasn't hit them yet. Shadows were gliding pass each other, and within a beat, the bright and illuminous lights finally show the performers. Maki smiled to herself lowly, feeling the vocals booming within everyone that have her in awe. She sees each of them stepping forward whenever it was their part, interactions here and there that got most of the watchers laughing from their places, and tricks that genuinely surprised them all. The play goes on and Maki was startled when two familiar presences were felt.

"Ah, Kotori" Maki whispered, letting her companion know she has seen her.

A certain orange-head also came into view, sitting beside Kotori with a pant and plop.

"Honoka, you're late"

Honoka, who's wearing a dull yet flaming citrus dress, cocked an eyebrow at her direction before her eyes widen slightly at the recognition, "Ah! Maki-chan!"

_Hush! _

The newly arrived individual immediately uttered an apology but sent a wink first at the youngest before sitting back and taking her portion of entertainment.

* * *

"The musical was amazing!" Honoka beamed, eyes sparkling as she turned around quickly to face the other two.

"Yeah, right. I can hear you snoring till my place and mumbling nonsense all throughout the stage" Maki sneered, making Honoka shrivel up in fear and gulping an enormous amount of fear she didn't realize was already forming.

"I-I can't help it! I didn't get enough sleep these past few days! You can't blame poor and tired Honoka!" The older defended herself while the red-head rolled her eyes at the sudden shift from first person to third.

"Now, now. Let's just get ourselves some cup of caffeine before hitting our hays for the night. How about it?" Kotori suggested, wanting to ease down the rising tension.

"Y-Yeah! That sounds like a great idea!" Honoka stuttered, clinging onto her friend for her dear life that was partially on the line.

Maki sighed, breathing out a low "unbelievable" and excusing herself right after to use the restroom.

She let herself stare at the mirror, quickly checking if any make-up on her face got smudged.

Abruptly, a stall opened. Raven hair being showered with the lights attached on luxurious ceiling, Maki's eyes met a woman clad in tight cocktail dress, sparkling by its glitters. The individual was oddly familiar, Maki can feel her gut churning with unwanted mixture, but the dying ought to know what this rising emotion is greater. There was a buzz that cuts off Maki's trance, she noticed that her pupils were fixated on the woman far too long through the mirror. Blinking the embarrassment away, in one swift motion, she was now pretending that she was just about to wash her hands as the water runs from the faucet.

The woman picked up her ringing cellphone, hovering it near her ear.

"What is it?"

_"Ma'am, the limousine's here"_

A sigh, "On my way"

The clacking sound of the heels resonated within the comfort room, creating a daunting presence from the mysterious woman. Maki couldn't exactly make out the bubbling anticipation she was trying to forestall, but all she can hear was the harsh beating of her heart, the veins popping and her breath as it was out of place. She was frozen.

And startled.

"I'll meet you in front of the gallery tomorrow a quarter before midnight, Maki-san"

The only thing Maki could remember from that faithful encounter then on, was the clicking sound of the door being closed by its hinges.

* * *

"So, the only thing she told you was that she'll be coming at Eli's gallery later this evening, then sent you the shivers, and saw those ruby eyes just like the first time; all that but you never got her name or number? Wow Maki-nya, and I thought you were a better loser than this"

It was nine in the morning, and Maki decided to crash at Rin's house – much to the dancer's surprise – and bought costly take-outs for breakfast. Her friend couldn't say no to free food anyway, thus here they are now, talking about Maki's (as Rin puts it) "Operation Love Life". Maki hated it, because it was too accurate for her liking.

"Yes, Rin. I never even thought that this moment, the one I've been waiting for my whole life, is suddenly working its gears. I'm quite… excited about it" Maki smiled slightly through the cup of coffee she's sipping.

Rin opened her mouth for a second but then paused, debating whether she's still going to start the usual banter or not. This time, however, she just grinned – genuinely.

"Pshh, yeah, don't forget to wrap yourself with nice clothes in this trembling cold later"

Maki could only nod in excitement.

Evening came a lot faster if you're always checking the time in every single opportunity you get, and in this case, it happened with Maki.

Wrapped in layers, she's now standing in front of her piece once more; together with a tip of expectancy. Her hand that fumbles with the loose strings of her sweater was the only thing that kept her occupied other than her drilling focus at the painting. Ticks echoed within her, her right foot impatiently tapping itself on the polished cemented ground. Time read half-past eleven in the evening and she knew she was too damn early to be even here. Fifteen minutes isn't exactly far, but being a workaholic created the possible persistent calls from the hospital – which she highly prays that they wouldn't call her on duty – that nags at her indirectly. She's just here only because she had a break to spare, and also because she can finally get to meet her missing _muse._

"You're here early" A voice chuckled.

Maki immediately teared her gaze and found exquisite vermillion irises.

"Hey..." She can only breathlessly call out, mind overheating with how much her heart just thumps heavily.

The woman, unlike her classy attire from their meeting, is now dressed with something sufficient enough to call it smart. A turtleneck that's overlapped with a loose cardigan carving in an extensive v-cut, high-waist breezy casual khaki pants, white shoes and a touch of stygian shades.

Everything weirdly feels like a beginning. A contemporary sort of intuition.

"I'm Nico. Nico Yazawa. It's a pleasure to see you again, Maki Nishikino" The woman, namely Nico, introduced herself, her smile quite not reaching the eyes.

"H-How did –"

"We've seen each other a lot, Maki-san. And this encounter isn't so new to us" Nico offered a chuckle, her feet bringing itself forward, closing the gap between them.

"I don't understand" Maki looked at her, suddenly eyes were stricken with confusion and questions flared within.

"Oh, you don't need to" Nico once again giggled. Her hand hovered near the jaw of the taller, causing her to flinch slightly at the touch. A sensation that's surprisingly recognizable yet also foreign simultaneously.

"Now, how about you show me your works before midnight strikes, hm?"

Maki could only agree so.

* * *

"You've only posted up one, yet the impact of the artwork is quite divine" Nico mused, fingertips trailing the frame. She turned to Maki, whose sight was caught staring.

Nico smirked at that.

"I'm honored that you invested your time in forming a portrait of me, I honestly love the way my... eyes stand out" She squinted her eyes naturally, head tilting to the side as the edge of mouth lifted up marginally.

Maki took it easily as a compliment, missing the way Nico's irises glinting in abstruse.

"T-Thanks. You've been on my mind for a while now"

Nico hummed, "I beg to differ"

Maki rose her eyebrow at this.

"You've actually waited for me at least two years, right?" Nico once again stunned Maki, the red-head more alerted than before.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't remember mentioning anything like that?" Maki countered, despite the truth this little lady spouted out, she cannot deny the sudden intimidation she can feel climbing up her mind. It feels like she was exposed, the fear crawling up her skin didn't assure safety at all.

"Oh, you didn't?" Nico perked up, her hand covering her mouth; an act of sarcasm "Of course" She said instead, not an ounce of apology hinted.

Maki quivered. Abruptly everything was oddly similar to a phenomenon. A déjà vu kind of one.

"Shall we proceed?"

* * *

_"I told you to never get close to me, Nishikino-san" High-pitched yet threat-laced._

_Maki can feel life draining from her fingertips. Cold, numb and shuddering. Immediate and cautious grasps clung onto her abdomen, keeping the red from gushing out incredulously. She was still confused, but the more pain she feels, the more real and unbelievable it gets. Pupils lowered themselves, trying to wrap her head around the situation, adhering that death was going one step closer to her by each dripping second. _

_Coughing a fair amount, Maki was internally slapping herself awake. She needs to remember. She needs to be conscious about all the things around her before it's too late._

_The voice sighed, heels echoing on opal groundings as it lowers itself on Maki's lying figure. The knife dangling from delicate digits, a deranged smile reaching her mouth and a tilt of the head was enough to convince Maki the urge to let darkness envelop her full. _

_But no. _

_She doesn't want to._

_And she will not falter._

_"Aren't you already tired? Going through the same phase over and over again?" The individual asked, the pointy object still on her hand._

_The red head girl could only pant her way out of the dead._

_"I find it so pitiful that you still look for me despite all these loops going on for ages" _

_Tremble. Tremble. Tremble._

_"N-Nico-chan..." _

_"Seriously?" The person being called out asked. Laughter bubbles out of her throat, her palm catching her own forehead as she leans onto them, stabilizing herself. "I can't believe you can still talk after the mess you and I made"_

_Maki blinks stiffly._

_"My, My Maki-chan" The stainless steel is now positioned on the younger one's neck. The victim tried not to react._

_"It seems like you need to recall what made me avoid you in the first place" _

_A swift slash then echoed in the distance._

* * *

"Tell me" Nico started. Eyes coruscating another dangerous scarlet. A lopsided smile plastered on her face, and it was getting creepier every dawning ticks Maki was with her. "Don't you think everything's just abnormally parallel?" She shifted her gaze to Maki whose lips were bathed with crimson.

"How you would always long for something that you've only crossed paths with once, yet the other seemed to be quite acquainted with this encounter more erstwhile"

There was no answer.

Nico sighed at this, "And here I thought you're getting used to this kind of setup every reset"

She moved closer, kneeling beside the body she used to cherish centuries ago and again. Caressing the luscious bloody locks, she laid a kiss atop its head.

And an osculate on the trap.

To renew another.

* * *

Maki woke up with a start.

She looked at the clock settled on her bedside.

She was late for school.

Cursing at herself for being careless, she immediately ran to do her routine.

.

.

.

"Still got club work to do?" Rin asked, hands behind her back as she sluggishly walk beside the tardy.

"Yeah. Got to finish the portrait for this school's art exhibition" Maki replied, her arms occupied with supplies.

"Okay, I'll walk Hanayo then. See ya tomorrow-nya"

Maki waved a farewell before ushering herself to the art club room. When she got there, she was just expecting an empty classroom, full of scattered dried pigments and displays.

What she found out there was quite… surprising.

There was a girl sitting on her stool, black hair tied up on two pigtails as her red hues focus on Maki's unfinished canvas.

"I'm sorry, but the members are only allowed to be here –"

"It's nice meeting you again, Maki"

Maki's brows furrowed, "Not to sound rude, but have we met?"

The girl only smiled.

"Perhaps"

The stranger to Maki returned her irises on the painting.

Then she commented nonchalantly, "You really need to stop making pieces like these"

This gave Maki a mild headache, "If you have no business here other than criticize my work, it would be best if you leave right now"

The person chuckled, "Don't be like that Maki"

A grin formed, sending uncanny shivers to the artist student.

"You can't be like that to me. Not unless you stop" The other took a step forward.

_"Not unless you stop creating a mess that imprisons me within this eternity you called preservation"_

"Not unless you stop creating a mess; not unless it's we and not you and me"

The girl left, but not without the shade of rose embracing Maki vividly.

And when the next day came did the artist pass away.

But at least, not for good yet. Much to Nico's dismay.

* * *

**Just something to celebrate my 6 years in the Love live! Fandom and also its 9 years uwu**


End file.
